voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord Isen/The Greater UVF Acts
On the 20th of July 2016, these acts are hereby passed into law by the Decomcratic Federation of Voltz House of Legislation. Greater UVF Acts (abridged) 1. Stable Economy Act * Henseforth the previously closed trade deals with fellow nations of the United Intergalactic Community are reopened, allowing for renegotiation according to the altered economic position of the UVF following the Great Chaos. 2. Colony Citizenship Act * All extraterrestrial colonies under the domain of the UVF containing a polulation of greater than 100,000, previously considered territories under law, are hereby annexed as full provinces. The citizens of such colonies are also hereby recognized as full citizens of the UVF with equal rights. Furthermore each new province receives proportional representation within the government. 3. Military Defense Fund Act * Reopens the the Military Defense Fund to provide scientific funding for military projects. Through this an immediate overhaul of military technology in accordance to advancements is also authorized. 4. Anti-Corruption Act * Hereby makes it law for complete transparency in regards to the funding forces and political ties of all governmental officials. Also initiates an IDB investigation into possible outside interference within the UVF government. 5. Territorial Citizenship Act * Grants all current UVF territories of former independent governance the position of province in the UVF. In accordance all inhabitants of such territories are granted full citizenship to the UVF and representation within the government. Furthermore a Committee of the Reestablishment of Independent Nations is hereby formed and tasked with the development of autonomous governments within these former nations. 6. Community Reintegration Act * Reestablishes UVF embassies in most countries and redevelops the UVF representation in the United Intergalatic Community. Further petitions the United Intergalactic Community for the immediate removal of Inquisition activities within UVF territory. 7. IDB Expansion Act * Adds additional funding to the Investigative Defense Bureau and extends the authorization of the bureau to investigate treats to the stability of the UVF outside of its initial political limitations. Further gives the IDB access to the workings of the Inquisition under the Community Reintegration Act. 8. Free Peoples Act * Authorizes the economic, political, and military support of nations currently embattled with an oppressive government or occupying force which holds power without the consent of the populous. Further funds and priorities actions to return those people to self rule. 9. Governmental Redistribution Act * Henseforth forms the Committee of Law, designed as a court to become the final arbiter of disputes. Furthermore reworks the current voting network to give more equal dustrbution in the House of Legislation for corresponding numbers of voters rather than voter distribution, allowing for a more direct representation of the people's will. Further establishes a veto system between the Consuls, House of Legislation, and Committee of Law, to allow a system of checks on laws. In addition an overriding vote by at two of the branches can overturn the veto of the third. Alters the political system to reserve direct popular votes for lesser legislation, which voting through representation for major overhauls, removing the long complicated, and flawed decision making process. 10. Advisory Clause Act * Reintegrates the Advisory Clause permitting the Empress to act as an advisory force on all stages of government, a power which has been rebuked despite constitutional guarantees. HeadAdmin:Lord Isen (talk) 16:23, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts